


The demon queen and The jock

by Marshrun



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshrun/pseuds/Marshrun
Summary: She woke up, head throbbing, as she looked to her clock something caught her eye. 7:30 am September 1st, 1988. "Dear god, im already late"
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. First day Jitters

  
  


I jolted awake, a sharp pain searing through my skull, _Jesus christ I feel like i got shot in the head,_ _it has to be saturday,_ I think to myself looking over at my alarm clock. 7:30 am Monday September 1st, 1988.

“Holy shit..” My eyes widen as I look at the clock in pure disbelief, “No, I'm late.” I slam my hand against the clock in an attempt to fix it, hoping that the time was just wrong, but it stays the same. _Fuck._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Great, I'm late on the first day, how very._ I thought to myself as I scrambled into the bathroom going into the farthest stall away from the door, pulling out my diary. I began to write myself a hall pass as I heard giggling and the sound of a door being shoved open. I hear heels scurrying into the stall next to me while two other pairs of heels make their way toward the bathroom mirror.

_“Bluragh_... “ this girl had thrown up in the stall. Next to me. What an amazing way to start the day off.

“Grow up heather, bulimia's so ‘87.” One of the girls had said in a voice of mockery and it was evident this girl was stuck up.

“Maybe you should see a doctor heather…” The other girl dressed in yellow spoke up carefully and in a kind tone. 

“Yeah heather maybe i should.” _No way in hell they're both named heather._

“Ah, Heather and Heather,” the older woman who had just stepped into the bathroom spoke before being interrupted by the sloshing sound of vomit being spewed into the toilet, “and Heather. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting but you're late to class”

_Quick Veronica, think._ I scribbled down all four of our names and busted out of the stall, “Actually Miss, all four of us are out on a hall pass, yearbook committee…” i said hesitantly as i handed her the hall pass and watched her carefully as disappointment crawled over her features.

“I see you're all listed, hurry up and get where you're going!” She yelled softly as she handed the hall pass back to Heather dressed in all red.

“This is an excellent forgary, who _are_ you?” She questioned malice in her voice.

“Veronica. Sawyer. Im new here, I just transferred from Colorado.” I stated calmly, _She must think she's the shit._ She looks back at her lackeys having an entire conversation without even speaking, she turns back to me, eyes flicking around my face and body sizing me up, after a few seconds she looks up at me. “How would you like to be _beautiful_?¨

¨Nah im good, thanks though,” I say over my shoulder as I turn on my heel. As soon as i start moving I feel myself being yanked back towards the girl in red,”Ẅhat the hell!¨

¨I was speaking to you¨ She states rolling her eyes. I step closer to her as i speak, challenging her, ¨And i said i wasn't interested in what you were offering.¨ She scoffed rolling her eyes ¨the fact you're wearing a letterman is proof enough that you need help, where'd you even get that anyways, did you buy it off someone?¨

¨I play softball,¨ I speak unwavering as I narrow my eyes looking down at the girl in front of me. My eyes widen at the next thing she mumbles clearly not meaning for me to hear,¨Hot..¨

¨I- Im sorry, what?¨ I question the shorter girl as i see her face slowly tints to the color of her blazer, her steel gray eyes widening ¨Nothing!¨ she says as she pushes me farther away from herself. ¨Meet us by the caf doors before lunch, you're flying with the eagles now.¨

  
_Today sure is an interesting first day..._


	2. Lunch

I waited by the cafeteria doors, my hands in the pockets of my red and white letterman jacket leaning against the wall next to the doors. My heart was racing as I pulled out my phone,  _ what have I gotten myself into? I mean it's not too late to walk away and just head to 7/11 for lunch-  _ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heels headed my way and soping in front of me, I looked up from my phone and saw Heather clad in red.

¨You ready Ronnie?” She asked me with one brow raised.

¨Of course, also, Ronnie?¨ I questioned looking down at her from my peripheral vision, noting her slight flush as she glanced towards me.

¨Better not be an issue, if it is you'd better get used to it.¨ she had stated while walking ahead of me, the other two girls following behind her. The one in yellow shot me a glance as if to tell me to hurry up. Her brown eyes pleading as she shot me the glance. I nodded towards her and jogged to catch up to them as they led me into the cafeteria. Once inside everyone seemed to stop, all conversations dying as they stared at me while we sat down. It was odd, haing all eyes on you when you were so used to being ignored. Except for the harmful words sent your way,  _ bulldyke, nerd, wanna be. _ The insults had haunted me at first but eventually I had gotten used to them. 

¨Since we haven't been introduced yet, Im heather Macnamara, but you can call me Mac!¨ She said excitedly, ¨This here is duke, she's grumpy most of the time though..¨ she whispered the last part while pointing to the girl in green next to her who rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder as the heather in red spoke up, ¨And i'm heather chandler, mythic bitch and demon queen of westerburg high.¨ smirking as she confidently stated. She let her hand down from my shoulder as soon as she had placed it there.

¨So Veronica, you said you played softball? What position do you play?¨ Chandler had asked while Mac nodded eagerly.

¨Well I have played every position in the past but I'm normally stuck on third or in center field.¨ I watched as Mac and Chandler grinned while Duke ignored me. She _ doesn't need to be a bitch does she? _

¨Dont worry shes always got a stick up her ass¨ Chandler giggled with malice as i nodded, ¨So do you have any socials?¨ I nodded again as she handed me her phone. I gave her my phone number, instagram, and snapchat. While I was preoccupied a pair of boys had approached the table.

¨Hey Kurt, Ram!¨ Mac said acnologing the two boys, they nodded at her smiling and then turned their focus to Chandler.

¨Dunno if you heard or not but Ram and I re having a party, my place, ann were hoping to see you there.¨ The shorter boy, whom I'm assuming to be Kurt, said coolly ¨But either way might wanna watch out, Bo Diddley is checkin´ out the new babe¨ At this we all turned our heads to where he had pointed the kid out. He had black greasy hair and a smug smirk on his face, a grey shirt with a blue flanner over it and ontop of all that a  _ fucking trenchcoat. _ I stood up from my place next to Chandler and started walking towards him, feeling the stars of the occupants from the table I had just left.

¨Hey, sorry I just saw you staring and thought i'd come say hi¨ i said while walking towards him.

¨Ahh, yeah that'd be my bad, guess you could just say i get stuck on pretty things, or rather people in this case.¨ he grinned and something about it had set me off, like the universe was telling me to leave right then and there.

¨Alright well if that's it have a ni- what the  _ hell _ Heather?¨ My gaze shot down to where Chandler had her fingers dug into my letterman, ¨I was talking to someone¨

¨And now you're talking to me, what are you thinking? Drooling over Mr. School Shooter?¨ She questioned, brow raised.

¨Drooling? He's definitely  _ not _ my type.¨ Saying this i immediately knew she'd ask the question i didn't want to answer now.

¨And what is Miss Sawyers type?¨ she asked scowling.

¨You.¨  _ god here we go again. _

¨You- I- what?¨ her steel grey eyes widened and once again I was graced with the Heather Chandler not many people have seen, if anyone had even gotta see her, face red and nervous. I shrugged it off and started walking back to our table pleading for the bell to ring.  _ It's already the first day and I've fucked up any chance I have with flying with the eagles.  _

¨You're coming to my house after school, no ifs or buts. Meet me by my Porsche after school.¨ She glared into my eyes, ¨Got it?¨

¨Got it¨ I chucked ad rolled my eyes, i leaned down to her ear and whispered, ¨ _ your majesty¨  _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been at least 10 minutes of me standing beside Heather's car waiting for her. I stared at my black and white checkered vans, my friend Martha had bought them for me as a birthday present last summer, I'm not sure how they still fit but they do. I look up from my shoes and make eye contact with Heather who smiles softly at me, _ odd but beautiful nonetheless. _ She unlocks her porsche for me to get in, once i buckle my seatbelt she looks over at me and scoffs ¨Seatbelts were so last year.¨

¨Yeah but with the way you probably drive I personally would like to keep my life.¨ I joked, she chuckled at my attempt and turned her gaze back towards the road.

¨We don't normally do this you know, letting people into our group and going to parties on a monday, but i see potential with you. You're like a breath of fresh air, no one dares to talk back to me but you're different and i thank you for that.¨ She seemed so calm, at peace, and I knew that this would be an everyday occurrence. ¨Were here .¨

I look up from my lap to see a mansion, ¨You said house, not mansion.¨ To say I was in awe was an understatement, sure when we were in Colorado we were very well off but never this well off. We got out of her porche and she led me towards the house and then into her room, unsurprisingly it was red. ¨So what's the deal with you and the color red?¨

¨Dunno,¨ she slipped off her heels, ¨Its my power color, makes me feel and look more confident and powerful, plus its one of my favourite colors.¨ she speaks over her shoulder as she heads towards her walk in closet. She came back out with a slim strapless red dress and a pair of black heels along with ripped black skinny jeans and a blue shirt. ¨Here, from now on blue is your color.¨

She started stripping and I immediately looked away, face tinted red, ¨What's wrong Ronnie? Cats got your tongue?¨she purred.

¨No, i just respect your privacy.¨ She had moved in front of me and hooked my chin with her finger, forcing me to look at her, her eyes flicking from my eyes to my lips.

¨You make it so hard for me to suppress everything I've hidden, everything I built is falling apart because of you.¨ Her breath caressed my lips and I shifted under her gaze.

¨I don't know what you mean Heather.¨ Of course I had some ideas at this point.

Two girls came barging into the room as Chandler jumped away from me and yelled at the two of girls while I got ready. Eventually we were all ready and we made our way to Kurt's house.

  
_ Tonights going to be fun... _


	3. The Party

I was sitting in the back with Mac while Duke and Chandler were arguing up front, “Hey V? When does your softball season start? Like practices and stuff…?”

“Oh well I start practice tomorrow, I don't know if it's in the gym or on the field yet though.” I smiled down at Mac, “If you're not doing anything you should come watch, if you want that is…”

“Oh I’d love that! Hey Chan, Duke, do you guys wanna come with?” Mac had asked the two girls upfront.

“To see a bunch of dykes playing with balls? No thanks.” Duke snickered

“Shut  _ up  _ Heather!” I flinched at the tone of the demon queens voice, which is impressive considering I don't usually react to anything anymore. Not after what happened with my uncle, I've been numb since. “Were going.”

I felt a strange surge of happiness hit me as Chandler looked back at me smiling while she said this,  _ That smile is going to be the death of me. _ “Anyways were at dumb and dumbers house.” We all got out of the car, me trailing behind Chandler and Duke rolling her eyes.

“God you look like a lost puppy Veronica,” She whispered walking next to me, “You know she's straight right?”

“Aw c'mon Dukie, you see the way she looks at Ronnie, there's always hope!” Mac giggled as she latched onto my arm dragging me away, “Lets get some drinks, yeah?”

“I mean sure, Fireball preferably.” I looked down at my belt and fiddled with it, “Is it obvious?”

“Is wha- oh, you and Heather, yeah it's obvious, but don't worry i have a good feeling about it okay?” She looked up at me innocently, i'm not sure why but i completely trust her. Maybe it's because she seems so innocent? She handed me a bottle of Fireball and I took a large swig of the burning alcohol.

“Where'd she go anyways?” I took another sip out of the bottle.

“Probably dancing with Kurt or Ram, to be honest I dunno.” She shrugged as she led me to the dance floor, bringing me closer to dance with her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing i knew was that i was sitting in a large circle next to Chandler, i lost my bottle of fireball after i drank it all and threw it at a guys head, the lost bottle replaced with one almost empty, though i don't remember if it was me who drank it all. Also I've never realized how attractive heather was before.  _ No, she's your friend, not food. But like, damn…  _ My thoughts were interrupted by Heather snapping her fingers in front of my face.

“Kurt asked you a question Ronnie…” She cooed, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, I aint a pussy” I slurred out,  _ Jesus christ what am I doing? _

“I dare you to,” he tapped his chin in thought as a devious grin grew across his face, “to kiss Heather Chandler.”

I looked at Heather for approval and she just shrugged, I moved closer to her pushing her legs apart as I rested in between them, my hands supporting me by grabbing both sides of her hips, I gave her one last look before I closed the gap between us. Her lips were soft and warm, you'd expect her to be aggressive but yet she was so gentle, I swiped my tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly allowing my tongue to enter. There was a fight for dominance that I had won in a very short time. It seemed as though time had slowed as I pulled away. Her face was red, whether it was from the alcohol or the kiss i didn't know, her breath was heavy as her chest heaved.

“Damn bro, punch it in!” Ram exclaimed from beside Kurt who had given him a fist bump. I got up, stumbling to my feet, I didn't know how long or how I had gotten there but I was at Kurt's pool, my feet dangling in the water as I sat on the edge.

“Hey…” A voice said from behind me, I turned around to face Heather as she sat down next to me.

“I'm sorry.” I mumbled, sure it was amazing to kiss her but i couldn't help but feel bad, i felt like the dare was the only reason why it had happened, which it probably was.

“Don't be,” she rested her hand over mine, “I liked it.” Then there was a pause, it was short but comfortable as Heather looked as if she were in thought, “Wanna ditch this lame ass party and go to my house? You can spend the night if you want.”

“Sure, i'd like that. A lot. Only if we stop at 7/11 first, I wanna get a bag of sour patch kids.” She nodded as she led me back to the car, stopping in between to tell DUke and Mac she needed to take me home and they'd have to find rides home. Duke wasn't very happy but she agreed none the less, Mac however, saw straight through heather's lie but just nodded and walked away giddily. The car ride to 7/11 was nice, we sang along to songs that played over the radio and laughed as we said memorized radio ads. We reached the 7/11 and I got out of the car, stumbling inside. I reached my target and picked up a bag of sour patch kids but as I turned around a boy stood there.

“Hey, I didn't catch your name earlier, I’m Jason Dean, but you can call me JD.” The boy said, or well JD said, leaning against the counter opposite the shelf.

“I didn't throw it,” He looked at me confused but then caught on, “But yeah, it's Veronica. Sawyer.”

“Well Veronica, how bout I buy you a slushie?” He stood up away from the counter as a smile formed across his face.

“I would say yes, but I actually gotta motor, my friend is waiting in the car for me.” I said while walking towards the cashier handed him my money and walking out the door, “See ya later.” I gave him finger guns,  _ ew, finger guns?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didnt know this is my first ff so im sorry if its a lil rough


	4. After Party

We arrived at Chandler's mansion, the second time I've been here today, I tripped over my feet as she led me inside to her room. She sat on her bed one leg crossed over the other, looking at me expectantly. I towered over her as I walked closer, looking at her questioningly my eyes traveled from hers, down to her shoulders where her hair had fallen gracefully over her shoulders. Down to her lap and along her long, hot, and sexy legs.  _ Get your shit together sawyer, you've not even known her for 24 hours yet and there's already sexual tension.  _ She giggled, making me look back up to her eyes.

“You wanna watch a movie?” I nodded curtly as she stood up and walked over to her sofa and sat down, “you can pick the movie, it's under the tv stand.”

I made my way towards the stand and looked at the movies,  _ Beetlejuice,  _ I picked it up and showed it to her and she nodded smiling, I popped the movie in and made my way to the sofa, sitting down next to her. Everything was spinning now as the movie started, I didn't remember anything that had happened in the past two minutes as I looked over at her. She was staring at me and I had caught her, she looked down and bit her lip and damn was that hot. I leaned slightly forward and rested my hands on her knees which were facing towards me. I used my hands to push her legs apart as I laid myself down in between them looking on at her. I was laying on my back as a few of her blonde curls flowed over her face, I reached up and tucked them behind her ear as she raked her fingers through my hair, her face perfectly lit up by the bright screen. Then the screen went dark and I could barely make out her features, I looked into her eyes and she smiled turning her attention back to the screen. It was nice, being drunk off my ass and just laying against her. My eyes slowly began to close as I turned onto my stomach. We adjusted ourselves so she moved farther down the couch, her back flush with the seats, I was now laid on top of her. It felt so right, so natural. Her right hand traveled down my back slightly digging her nails into me, her left hand dangling off the side of the couch. Her hand stopped at my side, nails digging in as she grabbed my side, my hips bucked slightly into her as I let out a breathy gasp. She continued her trail, slipping her hand down to my ass, grabbing slightly. Her hand snaked its way under me, moving lower, my breath hitched and I looked up at her. Her eyes were half lidded as she looked down at me, she moved her left hand up to my face, her thumb caressing my bottom lip, she slowly slipped her thumb into my mouth and I stared into her eyes, rubbing my tongue against it. She let a small moan leave her lips and she shot forward closing the gap. I moved placing myself against her lower region and began grinding against her.

“Ronnie..  _ Fuck Ronnie _ …” She moaned out, breaking the kiss. Her hands into my hair, tugging softly. I moved one of my hands that was on her thigh up, pushing past her skirt and I slowly started rubbing circles around her clit. She gasped and pulled me closer, closer than was humanly possible, it didn't feel real but it felt right.

“We shouldnt do this, were drunk.” I said kissing down her neck, biting down over her pulse making her moan. I licked up her neck to her ear, stopping at her lobe and whispered, “but at the same time, you look so beautiful i just can't help myself.” I bit her earlobe and pulled gently earning myself another breathy moan.

“I want this as much as you do, so  _ fuck it _ .”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You're so beautiful, you know that right?” I looked down at Heather, her chest heaving after she had been sent over the edge.

She smiled up at me tiredly, “Thank you.” We had pulled a blanket over us and she was now laying on top of me, slowly drifting to sleep.

“Goodnight Hessa.”

“Goodnight Ronnie.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the morning, sun creeping through the shades, I tried to shift but was met with a small grumble, I opened one of my eyes and looked around. Red.  _ Fuck… _ I looked down to see Heather sleeping on top of me, smiling I place a kiss on the top of her head and checked my phone. It was 11 am and I had snaps from Mac.

_ Macaroni: Hey did you make it home safe? _

_ Macaroni: V?? _

_ Macaroni: Imma just assume you went to bed! Nightyyy! _

I closed my phone and let my eyes slowly droop, I was half asleep when I felt a sharp pain on my arm, “Ow!?” I looked up to see Chandler had flicked me, a small smile playing on her lips.

“We fucked didn't we?” She smiled.

“Yes, yes we did.” I said sitting up groaning as I grasped at my head. “I’m hungry though..”

“I'll go make something” She got up, all warmth leaving my body with her.

“No.. come back!” I pleaded, giving her my puppy dog eyes. She grinned at me before walking out of the room, hips swaying.

  
_ This girl is going to be the death of me _ . I thought smiling.


	5. Practice

  
  


After Heather had gotten me a banana we got into her Porsche to drive to school, it was 11:47 am when we arrived, though we had skipped all of our classes until lunch, she strutted down the hall and towards the cafeteria while I followed in suit, close behind her. She had a way of making her hips sway in a trance like movement and damn was it hypnotizing. We made it to the lunch room where I sat down next to her and across from Duke and Mac. The latter of the two had a worried look on her face but was soon washed over by relief as soon as she had laid eyes on us.

“Hey! Glad to see you guys didn't die or anything,” she chuckled dryly, “Unless you are dead and these are just your ghosts, are you guys dead?”

I smiled down at the shorter girl and spoke softly, “Nope, were perfectly alive id say? Wouldn't you Hessa?”

Duke's eyes shot up to look between Heather and I, “Hessa?”

“Oh yeah, um, just a new nickname I guess?” I covered up.

“Right…” Duke eyed me suspiciously, her gaze broken by Heather clearing her throat.

“So anyways, when is your practice starting Ronnie?” Heather asked me, eyes flicking back anf=d forth between mine.

“Oh I almost forgot, it starts at 3:30. Right after school.” I smiled, “You guys are still coming?”

Mac nodded eagerly while Duke grunted. I looked at Heather who smiled and nodded. It was odd, after last night she seemed more open towards me, she was never a bitch to me but now her walls were completely down, for me and me only. The bell had rung and now we were all sitting in the bathroom, them gossiping and I? Well I was bouncing a bouncy ball against the wall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after school now and Mac plus Duke had gone to the nearby 7/11 to get snacks for watching my practice. Heather had followed me into the gym but was waiting outside the locker room. I slipped on my black sliding shorts along with my red socks. I pulled my dark grey softball pants on and pulled them over the jersey I had just been given. It was a dark red with the school's logo on the front. I put on my red belt and slipped on my crocs walking out of the locker room with my bat bag over my shoulder. Once I had exited I made my way back to Heather, her eyes looking me up and down very slowly, she brought her bottom lip in between her teeth and looked me in the eyes,  _ holy sshhhiit.  _ I smiled down at her bringing myself closer to her ear.

“Keep looking at me like that and people will start to assume you're checking me out.”

“Well then, they'd be correct wouldn't they?” She smirked up at me.

I fake gasp smiling down at her, “The demon queen of Westerburg, checking out the new girl? Woo is me!” She laughed and hit my arm and we walked towards the bleachers sitting down. West there joking around and flirting until Mac and Duke came back with their snacks, by the time they got there I had to go over with the rest of the team and take attendance. Once we were done we started warming up, the girl I had chosen to be my partner was a girl named Betty Finn. We threw the ball back and forth warming up. The more we threw the faster we went until eventually it was a game of who could throw faster and harder. I had one hands down but she was quite the competition. Once we heard the coach blow his whistle we all gathered round.

“All right girls, first things first, I see a lot of potential,” He said looking at me, “now, we're going to start some basic fielding skills, get in a line and be ready, Veronica you'll be my catcher for now.”

We all got into position, my back against the Heathers, I stood there making small talk with the coach while he asked questions about what position I play and how long I've played for. He hit the ball towards a girl and she threw it back towards me, throwing over my head. I rushed back as I predicted it would land somewhere in the bleachers, I jumped up arching my back snagging the ball from the air causing me to fall backwards onto something, or rather someone. I stood up to see very shocked Heather Chandler, I winked at her as I backed up causing her to flush a scarlet color. I chuckled and went back to practice.

After an hour and a half practice was finally over and I could return back to the Heathers, I hadn't changed before we departed the school gym, heading towards the parking lot. Mac got a ride with Duke while I went with Heather. There was silence until we got to my house, we went inside and went to my living room, my parents were out for the night which meant we had the house to ourselves. I sat down on my couch and let my head fall back, closing my eyes. It was nice to be able to finally relax, but then I felt pressure on my lap. I brought my head back up to see Heather straddling my waist.

“Do you know how hard it is to keep myself together around you? How hard it is to not imagine you pushing up my skirt?” She asked me, whispering into my ear. If i said it wasn't hot i'd be lying, it sent shivers down my spine really.

“No, I guess not. You might have to explain.” I husked into her hair.

“Everytime you're around, I imagine the worst but best things you could do to me. Pushing me up against the lockers, holding my hips down, fuck Ronnie.” Her breath was getting more shallow as she spoke and god was it hot.

“Hmm, I'm sorry you have to endure so much pain.” I joked, pulling her chin to make her face me.

“Now isn't the time for jokes V. I'm being serious.” She pouted.

“Sorry, well not really but still.” I looked her in the eye, “You don't know how much I want you and it's quite entertaining. How much I want to see you squirm under me, begging.” 

She ground her hips against me and groaned, “please Ronnie,  _ please?” _ That was enough for me to get my plane going. I grabbed her hips and guided her in back and forth motion, her head falling resting against my shoulder. I flipped us over so I was on top of her and grinded against her, creating as much friction as possible, she let out a breathy moan as I slipped one hand down her skirt, kissing her neck. I pushed past her lacy black thong. Teasingly I slipped my middle finger through her folds and slipped it slightly earning a small moan, she glared at me as I removed my hand but her face softened as soon as I brought it towards her breast and under her bra. The sounds she made as I played with her and kissed below her ear was enough for me to lose my shit.

“Fuck Veronica.” And with that simple sentence, I lost every ounce of control I had. My hand shot back under her thong and I slipped one finger inside, curling it as i thrusted into her. My other hand pushed up her shirt and pulled her bra down, my mouth latching onto her hard nipples. She squirmed under me letting out a low moan, and boy did that make me kick into gear. I kissed down her stomach and left small bites on my way down. I lowered myself to the area that needed the most attention, my mouth latched around her clit as I thrusted into her. She was a moaning mess at this point and god I couldn't believe I was the one making her feel this way. It had all happened so fast, one minute I was inside of her and the next we were cuddling, laying on my couch, limbs intertwined. She smiled up at me as I brought her up for quicking, warm kiss. It felt amazing, being with her like this. Just when I thought things couldn't get better she whispered the one thing I never thought I'd hear this soon, “I love you Ronnie..”

“I love you too Hessa.” I smiled down at her, I reached over to the coffee table and turned on some cartoons. She snuggled into me and soon enough she was asleep, the sounds of soft snoring. It was the cute kind, barely there but you still could tell it was there. I closed my eyes as my breathing matched hers and soon enough, I was asleep as well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up it was 8:39 pm and I looked up to see Heather smiling at me, Tracing lines against my jawline and neck, she looked me in the eyes and gave me a small peck on the lips before kissing my nose, cheek, forehead, and then my neck. She had placed a longer kiss on my neck before she moved to a different spot, then another. The more kisses she gave my neck the longer they lasted until eventually she opened her mouth and lightly started to suck. I moaned softly and felt her smirk against my next, sucking harder. Her hand traveled to my neck and the other one to my waist, she tightened her grip against my neck making it harder for me to breathe. I bit my lip as my hips rolled into the couch, she moved to a different spot on my neck and began her process all over again. She ended up at my ear where she bit lightly and whispered into my ear, “You're so hot Veronica, god the things i'd do to you if given the chance.”

“Well here's your chance…” I let the words fumble out as her hand undid the belt and button on my pants, and then it slipped out, in a moment of weakness, “ _ Please Heather…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Im not very proud of this booook but idk im still gunn finish it.


End file.
